Thunder's Echo
by Mew Mew Boudica
Summary: Sequel to Tale of Tansy, and I would suggest reading that first. The story of Tansyfeather's kits, Echobreeze, Dawnheart, and Nightstorm, as they face dangers and wonders alike, and confront their heritage. I do not own Warrior Cats at all.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Yes! First chapter for "Thunder's Echo" is out! **

** This one is probably going to be as long as "Tale of Tansy", but I'm not sure yet.**

* * *

><p><p>

**Prologue**

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Morningstar's summons still hung in the air as an excited gray kit bounced around her mother's head.

"Momma! Momma! Can we go to Faithkit's apprentice ceremony? _Please?_"

"Echokit! Settle down. Of course you can, but you have to be quiet and good. Okay?"

Echokit bounced to a stop in front of her mother's ear. "Yes, momma." she replied meekly.

"Okay. Dawnflight!" she called to one of the other queens.

"Tansyfeather!" Dawnflight called back.

"Is Faithkit almost ready?" she asked.

"Yes, and she'd better have a good mentor." Dawnflight growled.

Tansyfeather chuckled. "Well, I thought Ripplewind was a good mentor." she replied.

"Yes, well, I did too. But I like my daughters to have good mentors." said Dawnflight.

"I know." Tansyfeather blinked. "Well, me and my kits are off. Let's go!"

She herded her three kits together and brought them outside into the stone hollow where ThunderClan made it's camp.

Echokit stared around at all the other cats, captured by fancies. Her sister, Dawnkit, and her brother, Nightkit, sat beside Tansyfeather and waited for the meeting to start.

It did quickly. "We have come today to appoint a new apprentice to learn the ways of the warrior. Faithkit, come here, please."

Faithkit stepped out of the nursery, her silver fur groomed to a shine, her blue eyes shimmering.

"Faithkit, you have reached the age of six moons and are ready to become apprenticed. From now till ever you will be known as Faithpaw. Learn well and train hard."

Morningstar looked through the crowd and said, "Firebreeze, come forward."

The flame-point she-cat looked startled, then came up to the Highledge.

"Despite coming to our camp as a kittypet, you have proven yourself to be a useful and dedicated warrior. I hope that all you learned from Fernstar will come in to help you train Faithpaw."

Firebreeze gazed down at Faithpaw and touched noses with her. Then Firebreeze led her over to the other warriors and sat down. Faithpaw followed suit.

"Faithpaw, Faithpaw!" the Clan called her name and welcomed her.

Faithpaw smiled and looked across the hollow at her mother.

Dawnflight's eyes sparkled with pride for her youngest daughter. Her mate, Cloudflash, stood beside her and said, "Look. Now all our kits are growing up. Especially Tansyfeather, with her kits! It's an odd feeling, at first. Then..." he paused, "then you feel so proud."

"It's too bad Stormshade couldn't see this." said Dawnflight.

Tansyfeather winced. Stormshade was her brother. He had died in a fight with a fox before her kits had been born. Tansyfeather still didn't like to talk about it.

Echokit pawed her mother's side. "Momma, can we go back now?"

Tansyfeather purred. "Yes, honey, we can. Go on."

She nudged the three kits into the nursery.

Songwind, the last queen, looked up as they came in. "Oh, hi, Tansyfeather!" she greeted. "Who's Faithpaw's mentor?"

"Firebreeze. I think it's a good choice. She still needs to prove herself to some of our Clanmates." Tansyfeather said.

"I think she's a great warrior, and she's already proven herself. But having an apprentice is always a good thing." Songwind said.

"Yes. Well, I have to feed my kits now."

"Okay. They're growing up so fast, aren't they? Especially Oakkit, look at him!"

Tansyfeather glanced at the little ginger kit, who was already bigger than his sister, Breezekit.

"Imagine, in four moons they'll be apprentices! Isn't that exciting?" Songwind continued.

"I guess. Wait- Dawnflight?" Tansyfeather called.

"Yes?"

"Since Faithpaw is an apprentice now, does that mean you're going back to the warriors' den?" Tansyfeather asked curiously.

Her mother shook her head. "No. I'm staying here. I'm not as young as I used to be. I won't be able to keep up with the patrols, and I'm useless in a fight. I'll stay here, to help queens with their kits."

"Okay. Good." said Tansyfeather, relieved. She'd hoped her mother would stay in the nursery, but she hadn't known for sure.

"Well, I'm gonna take a nap. G'night."

Tansyfeather lay down with her kits, and dropped to sleep.

**AN: There you go. First chapter all done. **

** Also, check out my profile to see the cats. I'm not sure I got the links right, so tell me if I did or didn't. **

** Review, please! **

**~ Bou **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm not sure what to do with this story. If you have any ideas, leave them in a review.**

* * *

><p><p>

**Chapter 1**

_Four moons later_

"Echopaw, is it your wish to enter the mysteries of StarClan as a medicine cat?"

"It is."

"Then come forward and drink from the Pool."

Sageheart moved slowly out of the way so Echopaw could step closer. The creamy medicine cat was getting old. She had taken Echopaw as an apprentice so she could have a successor, and because the little gray she-cat had the makings of a fine medicine cat.

Echopaw trembled with restrained excitement, stepped forward, and lapped a few drops from the Moonpool.

Instantly she felt drowsy and lay down. She slipped into sleep and dreamed.

She dreamed that she was at the Moonpool. However, instead of the other medicine cats there were only three; a powerful gray she-cat with leaf-green eyes; a golden brown she-cat so similar to Echopaw's own mother it was frightening; and a big gray tom with dark blue eyes.

"Hello, young apprentice. I am Fernstar." the gray she-cat began.

"Hhhhh! You were leader before Morningstar! Momma told me stories about you." Echopaw said excitedly.

Fernstar purred. "I'm happy to hear it. I give you my blessing, to be a medicine cat apprentice. Learn well, for your skills may someday save your Clan."

The other she-cat stepped forward. "Hello, Echopaw. I am Tansyspark. When I lived, I was your mother's father's sister. I was killed by a badger, and was reborn into your mother, Tansyfeather. I give you my blessing, to be a medicine cat apprentice. Use the powers of StarClan to help and preserve your Clan."

Now, the gray tom stepped forward. "I'm not going to tell you my name, but I have a message for Tansyfeather. Will you take it to her?"

"Yes."

"Good. Tell her... tell her I'm happy. And that I'm watching over her." His blue eyes held an indescribable sadness and regret.

"Okay. I will."

The three StarClan cats stepped back, and said, "Now it is time to go, young Echopaw. However, if ever you feel lost, remember we are always with you. Even in dreams_."_

Echopaw nodded. "Yes. I understand. Goodbye!"

The gray she-cat's vision faded, and she woke up alongside Sageheart.

Spiritpaw, the other medicine cat apprentice, woke up on her other side. The two young she-cats exchanged an excited look.

"Does any cat wish to speak of their vision to us?" asked Grasswhisker, the WindClan medicine cat.

"No." the meows echoed in the little hollow.

"Okay. Let's go." said Ripplestripe of RiverClan.

The four medicine cats and their two apprentices filed out of the Moonpool hollow and started the dark trek home.

**AN: Okay, so that was kind of fun.**

** So, if anyone has any ideas for something to happen, just leave them in a review, because I have the basic plot line down, I just need some extra goodness.**

** Thanks to rockbelly1234, bubbletail, and Dawn-of-the-Wolf for adding this to Story Alert!**

** Please review with constructive criticism and comments, or if you just like it, or if you have an idea, or to say hi! XD I dunno.**

**~ Bou**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry if I came out as a little pushy last chapter for reviews. I was hyper and jumpy and just writing random stuff. **

** Here's the next chapter. Since I gave out the scene with Echopaw telling Tansyfeather about her dream with Stormshade, I'll just skip that bit and give you a Gathering scene.**

* * *

><p><p>

**Chapter 2**

Dawnpaw and Nightpaw were sitting at the base of the Great Oak, glancing around uncomfortably. Echopaw had been dragged off by her medicine cat friend, Spiritpaw.

"I'm bored." complained Dawnpaw.

"Well, I'm gonna go find more apprentices." said Nightpaw.

He walked off towards the lake, looking for apprentices about his age. Instead, he came across a tomcat.

_Holy StarClan, _he thought, staring at the cat. _He looks __**just like me. **_

Indeed he did, only bigger. His glossy black fur was shadowed by the moon, and his amber eyes glinted in the pale starlight.

"Who- who're you?" Nightpaw asked hesitantly.

"I'm Ravenstrike, of WindClan. What's your name?"

"Nightpaw, of ThunderClan."

Ravenstrike froze, his eyes flaring with surprise. "What's your mother's name?" he asked.

"Umm... Tansyfeather." Nightpaw replied.

"Ah. You must excuse me, Nightpaw. But if you like, I'll introduce you to some WindClan apprentices."

"Okay!"

Nightpaw followed Ravenstrike to the center of the island, where they came across a group of small, lean apprentices.

"Swiftpaw, Moonpaw, Hawkpaw, this is Nightpaw."

The WindClan apprentices gazed at him with quick, wary eyes. Then Moonpaw said, "Hi, Nightpaw. How are you?"

"I'm good. Wait- do you guys want to meet my sister, Dawnpaw?"

"Sure." Swiftpaw replied.

"Okay, just wait here."

Nightpaw trotted off, and came back soon with Dawnpaw in tow. "Hey. Dawnpaw, this is Swiftpaw, Moonpaw, and Hawkpaw. They're from WindClan. Guys, this is Dawnpaw, my sister."

"Hi." said Dawnpaw shyly. Moonpaw stepped forward.

"Good, another she-cat. There aren't any other she-cat apprentices in WindClan." Moonpaw said in relief.

"In ThunderClan there's me, Breezepaw, and Faithpaw. Breezepaw is closer to my age, but Faithpaw is my mother's sister."

"Oh... How does that work?" asked Moonpaw.

"Dawnflight had lots of kits." Dawnpaw said. "I'm named after her, because I have the same color fur."

"Ahh... I'm named after the moon . First, I was born on the full moon; and I have silver fur. See, makes sense, right?"

"Yeah!" the two she-cats started laughing.

The three toms were talking, too. "I'm gonna be the best warrior in WindClan." Hawkpaw boasted.

"No, I am!" Swiftpaw argued.

"Oi! You toms! If you won't be quiet, I'll beat both your tails and still be the best!" Moonpaw called over.

The WindClan toms crouched down. "See?" Swiftpaw began, "Though she's small, she's a terror. You're lucky Dawnpaw is nice."

"Yeah, Dawnpaw's nice, but Echopaw's terrible." Nightpaw shivered.

"You have _another_ sister! But why..." Swiftpaw trailed off.

"She's a medicine cat apprentice. The other apprentice, Spiritpaw, dragged her off somewhere. Dunno where."

"Hush! The Gathering's starting!" a gray RiverClan tom hissed.

"Welcome, Clans, to the full moon Gathering. ThunderClan will go first." Morningstar said. "Despite the leaf-fall cool, the streams are still running, and the prey is still out. We have some new apprentices; Nightpaw, Dawnpaw, Echopaw, Breezepaw, and Oakpaw."

The Clans called their names, and Nightpaw crouched in embarrassment.

"RiverClan shall go now." Otterstar said. "The fish are still leaping, but the banks are freezing in the coming of leaf-bare. A litter of kits was born to Blossomlight; they are all healthy."

"ShadowClan's turn." Darkstar said smoothly. "A litter of kits was born to Pineshade; they are all fine. The marshes are freezing slightly, but not very much. We have a new apprentice; Stormpaw."

"Stormpaw, _Stormpaw_!" the Clans called.

"WindClan will go." said Cloverstar. "The apprentice Eaglepaw received the warrior name Eagleflight."

The Clans called Eagleflight's name. Cloverstar waited until they were finished.

"The rabbits are retreating to their burrows; but we still have plenty." Cloverstar said.

"There is one other thing." announced her deputy, Snowgrass.

"Snowgrass?" Cloverstar asked, surprised, after a brief pause.

"Yes. We have found traces of ThunderClan scent just over the stream border."

_Why does Tansyfeather look so mortified? _Nightpaw wondered.

"Whoever it is, this is a warning: intruders will not be tolerated on WindClan territory." Snowgrass finished. Hisses from the crowd backed her point.

"This Gathering is over. Until next full moon, may StarClan guide your paws." said Otterstar.

The four leaders jumped off the Great Oak.

"Well, goodbye. See you next Gathering, I hope." said Nightpaw to the two toms.

"Yeah, goodbye, Nightpaw." Swiftpaw replied. Hawkpaw yawned and nodded his head.

"Bye, Moonpaw! See you next time!" Dawnpaw called.

"Bye, Dawnpaw!" Moonpaw replied.

The four Clans went separate ways under the pale silver light of the full moon.

**AN: Okay. So, I was thinking of having Tansyfeather in this one too, and also having some parts that are, like, instead of "she climbed down the tree", "I climbed down the tree". Thoughts?**

**Thank you to Greenfeather of Moonclan for putting on Story Alert!**

**Reviews answered:**

**rockbelly1234- I was thinking of something like that, so maybe I'll use part of your idea and vary on the rest?**

**Greenfeather of Moonclan- No, she saw Stormshade, her uncle. Ravenstrike was her father. Still, I'm glad you liked the other story, and I hope you like this one, too!**

**Review please!**

**~ Bou **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Chapter three! Not much to say, so let's see what happens...**

* * *

><p><p>

**Chapter 3**

Nightpaw and Breezepaw sat together on a log in the woods. The two young cats looked out towards the lake, where a group of blackbirds dipped and wheeled.

"Nightpaw..." Breezepaw hesitated.

"Yeah?"

"I- what was that?" she swiveled her head over to a hazel bush.

"What? What was what?" he asked.

"A- there it is again!"

This time Nightpaw heard it too; a faint mewling, like a kit.

"Come on!" Breezepaw bounded off the log towards the bush.

Nightpaw followed more slowly. When he got there, Breezepaw was peering into the bush.

"What have you found?" he asked.

"A- a kit." Breezepaw's voice was hushed. She grabbed it by the scruff of its neck and hauled it out.

It was a tiny dark brown kit. Its limbs were curled into its body and its eyes were tight shut.

"Oh, my." said Nightpaw.

"Int 'orable?" Breezepaw mumbled. She laid the kit down and tried again. "Isn't it adorable?" she squeaked.

"Yes, but... What shall we do with it?" Nightpaw asked.

Breezepaw stared at him, affronted. "Why, bring it back to the Clan, obviously! What else?"

"Well, it isn't Clanborn..."

"Don't you know the warrior code? 'No warrior can neglect a kit in pain or danger, even if the kit is from a different Clan.' That clearly applies here, too." Breezepaw stated triumphantly.

"Okay." Nightpaw said resignedly, "I accept my defeat. Let's bring it back."

"Yay!" Breezepaw cried, then picked the kit back up and trotted back to camp.

Nightpaw lingered for a moment, wondering who the mysterious kit was. Then he shrugged and followed his friend back to the stone hollow.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Morningstar's summons hung in the leaf-fall air as ThunderClan gathered. Echopaw, glancing over the crowd, caught sight of Nightpaw and signaled frantically.

"_Nightpaw! Over here!_" she hissed.

The slim black tom wandered over. She leaned over and asked, "What's the meeting about?"

Nightpaw blinked. "Me and Breezepaw were out in the forest and we found a kit, alone."

"Ohh. Okay. Is it cute?" she asked brightly.

Nightpaw paused, then sighed and said, "Yes."

Echopaw squealed and turned towards Dawnpaw. "It's a lost kit! Nightpaw and Breezepaw found it."

"Ahh. The meeting's starting."

"Cats of ThunderClan, today two of our apprentices found a kit on our territory. To guarantee its well-being, we will accept it into ThunderClan and give it to Dawnflight to nurse. If any other Clan approaches us, we will have to make a choice; keep the kit and guard it as our own, or surrender it and entrust it with them?"

The Clan began murmuring and calling suggestions. However, it was Dawnflight who said, "If you allow me to nurse the kit, I shall make it mine and allow none to take it."

This announcement was received with yowls of agreement and encouragement. Morningstar lifted her head and said, "It is decided. This kit is now one of ThunderClan."

**AN: I'll admit, I got the "find a kit in the woods" idea from reading megan pinescar's "Lost and Found". Read it, it's good.**

**So, please review!**

**~ Bou**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sooo... yeah. Now, this is a little filler chapter with Dawnpaw, Dawnflight, and the kit, in the nursery, and a story. Pretty random. Read on!**

* * *

><p><p>

**Chapter 4**

"Dawnpaw, can you go change the bedding in the nursery, please?" her mentor, Hawktalon, asked.

"Sure." she loped to the nursery.

Inside she found Dawnflight cuddling the little brown kit. The older queen blinked up at her. "Hello, Dawnpaw. What brings you here?"

"Changing the bedding. Have you named the kit?"

"Well, she keeps calling the word "dusty". So I've named her Dustkit." Dawnflight explained.

"That's a nice name."

The little brown kit gazed up at Dawnflight with huge blue-gray eyes. "Are you... my momma?"

Dawnflight purred sadly. "No, little one. Who is your mother?"

Dustkit struggled. "J- Jasmine. Momma called Jasmine."

Dawnflight glanced at Dawnpaw. "That sounds like a kittypet name to me."

"Yes." Dawnpaw replied, clawing up the moss.

"Do you want to hear a story, Dustkit?" Dawnflight asked.

"Y- yes."

"Then here," Dawnflight paused slightly, "is a story.

"A long time ago, many many moons, there were four cats, named Dovewing, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf. They were part of a prophecy, from StarClan, that they had to save the Clans. Now, a battle was approaching, one from a place unexpected; the Dark Forest, where dwell cats such as Tigerstar, Brokenstar, Thistleclaw, and many, many more. These evil cats were recruiting cats from the living, cats full of anger and bitter sadness. One was Dovewing's own sister, Ivypool. However, Dovewing convinced Ivypool of the danger she faced, and Ivypool turned spy.

"When the battle came, many cats died, including the noble leader, Firestar. The Dark Forest cats consumed everything, even-"

"Even the light of the sun." Dawnpaw murmured, remembering the story from her own kit-hood.

"Yes. But in the end the dark cats were defeated, and the Clans were restored. But still; kits born with relation to Tigerstar or another Dark Forest cat must be careful, because the Dark Forest still yearns to commune with our world and cause destruction."

Dustkit shivered and burrowed into Dawnflight's fur for warmth. The pale queen gazed into nowhere, as though caught by some drifting memory. However, she soon shook her head and began licking Dustkit.

Dawnpaw padded out the entrance to get some new moss, contemplating the story and her grandmother's reaction.

**AN: Okay, there's that one done. There'll be some interesting plot twists in the next few chapters, so watch out!**

**Reviews answered:**

**Greenfeather of Moonclan- Jasmine is a kittypet, but I say no more for fear of spoilers!**

**Spottedmask12- Thanks! :D**

**Also, thanks to Spottedmask12 for adding to Story Alert and Favorite Stories list!**

**Please review!**

**~ Bou**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Okay. Yeah. Had a kinda sucky day, actually. But writing always makes up for it. Sooo... Dunno what's gonna happen in this chapter. Gonna have all the apprentices in it, and Dustkit. Read on!**

* * *

><p><p>

**Chapter 5**

"Dawnpaw... I'm bored."

Dawnpaw looked up and focused on the little brown kit tugging her tail. She sighed.

"Nightpaw, can you help?" she asked her brother.

"Uh, what with?"

"Dustkit. She says she's bored, but I can't think of anything to do with her!"

Echopaw walked up. "Hey, what's up?"

"Well... Can you think of anything to do with Dustkit?" asked Dawnpaw.

"Umm, well... I know! Dustkit, let's go look for herbs!"

"O- okay."

_Why does she stammer like that? _Dawnpaw wondered. Even though she had lived with the Clan for five suns now, she still stammered and stuttered over some words. And then there was her mother; whenever someone asked her about Jasmine, Dustkit would simply cry softly and scamper away.

"Hey, Dawnpaw."

Dawnpaw jumped as a low voice sounded by her ear. She turned her head and found Oakpaw staring straight at her, a faint smile on his dark ginger features. "Hey, Oakpaw." she replied.

"Having kit problems?" he asked lightly.

"N- no." _Curse you, Oakpaw! Why do I always sound like a total mousebrain when you're around? _

He purred. His greenish amber eyes gazed into her pale bluish ones, causing her to stop moving and stare back.

"Dawnpaw!"

Her gaze was broken by her brother's sudden call.

"Yes, Nightpaw?" she asked, hurrying away from Oakpaw.

"Come quick! I found-"

Whatever Nightpaw found was forgotten as a huge dark brown cat reared out of the bushes in front of her.

Nightpaw heard his sister's scream of terror, and hurried through the underbrush. He found her, lying on the forest floor, panting with fright. Oakpaw sat next to her, nosing her head.

"Dawnpaw! What happened?"

"I- I was-" she didn't say any more, just cuddled into Oakpaw's side and mewed.

_StarClan above! _Nightpaw thought nervously. _What could have reduced my sister to this? _

Echopaw came racing into the glen, with Dustkit panting along behind. "What happened?" she cried. "I heard a scream! Is everyone okay?"

"Yes, but Dawnpaw saw something that scared her, and she won't tell us what it was!" Nightpaw babbled.

"Shh. Here, I'll get something for her. Wait here." Her silvery tail vanished into the bushes as her words still hung in the air.

Nightpaw settled down some and quickly licked himself a couple times. He couldn't forget Dawnpaw's terrified scream. What had caused it?

Suddenly, Nightpaw found an urge to fall asleep. He curled up, wrapping his tail around his nose, and lost himself to the world of dreams.

He woke in a dark wood, drifting mist covering the sky. Distant yowls and creepy moans added to the frightening atmosphere.

Nightpaw jumped to his feet and looked around. Where was he? This wasn't any bit of ThunderClan territory. Nor was it any other Clan's territory.

Bounding forward, he found a dark path leading into a holly bush. Shrugging, he decided to follow it.

Standing by the trunk of the bush was a huge dark brown tabby tom with a notched ear and a scarred nose. His amber eyes burned with greed and hatred. Despite all this, a purr rumbled deep in his throat.

"Ah, Nightpaw. We have been expecting you. I am Tigerstar."

**AN: Yup. That's all for now. Lovely little twist, eh?**

**Reviews answered:**

**Megan Pinescar- You're welcome! "Lost and Found" is a great story, so I couldn't help but use it for inspiration.**

**Spottedmask12- Glad you enjoy. Dawnflight & co. are actually descended from Dovewing and Ivypool, but Hawktalon is descended from Brambleclaw and Tigerstar. Yes, someday the Clan will find out that Ravenstrike is the father, I'm not sure when, though.**

**Also, thanks to Megan Pinescar for adding to Story Alert and Favorite Story!**

**Please review!**

**~ Bou **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: So... yeah. Tigerstar has appeared! Mortal terror! Read on!**

* * *

><p><p>

**Chapter 6**

Nightpaw felt a chill run down his spine. "T- Tigerstar? Like... the ancient ShadowClan leader, Tigerstar?"

The huge tom purred. "That's right. Now, do you know why I have brought you here?"

"N- no. Why?"

"To train you. Your many-greats great aunt was one of my trainees. Perhaps you have heard of her. Her name was Ivypool."

"B- but-" Nightpaw's words were cut short as Tigerstar turned on him suddenly.

"No buts! Do you accept my offer of training, or shall I return you to your world?"

"Wait! I thought you were evil? That you wanted to destroy the Clans?"

Tigerstar hung his head. "My last defeat taught me that the Clans were more powerful than I could ever dream, ever _hope_, to be. I only wish to keep it that way by training different young cats to serve their Clans. Do you agree?"

"I guess." Nightpaw replied hesitantly.

"Then I shall see you in your dreams. Farewell, Nightpaw."

Before Nightpaw could respond, he felt himself drifting away.

He woke up on the forest floor, with Echopaw sitting next to him, treating Dawnpaw. She turned towards him.

"Oh, hello, Nightpaw. Didn't think to wake you up, you looked tired. Would you like some herbs?"

"N- no thanks." he replied shakily, getting to his paws.

"If you say so." she turned back to her work. "Could you bring Dustkit back to camp please? I'm kinda busy."

"Yeah, yeah, sure." he turned towards the little brown kit. "C'mon, Dustkit. Back to camp."

"O-okay."

As they headed back to camp, Nightpaw's mind spun. He was going to be trained by Tigerstar himself!

**AN: Okay, so I'm lazy and didn't write anymore. Oh well. **

**Mortal terror alert off. No cause for alarm. OR IS THERE?**

**Reviews answered:**

**Megan Pinescar- Good! There's gonna be gobs of it.**

**Greenfeather of Moonclan- *Dun dun dun!* XD**

**Also, thanks to Mew-Celebi account** **for adding both this and Tale of Tansy to Favorite Story!**

**Please review!**

**~ Bou**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: So, here is the next chapter! Random question time: Who figured out that Tigerstar would be making an appearance in this story? Read on!**

* * *

><p><p>

**Chapter 7**

Dawnpaw tossed restlessly in her nest. Her dreams were haunted by the memory of the huge dark cat that had burst out of the bushes at her, then disappeared.

Finally she sat up. She glanced first at Nightpaw's dark shadow, then at Oakpaw's dark form. She sighed. She knew she liked him, it was just- she wasn't sure he was the right tom for her.

She turned towards the entrance as Firebreeze poked her head in.

"Oh, sorry, Dawnpaw. I was supposed to bring Faithpaw on dawn patrol. Could you wake her?" she asked in her softly accented voice.

"Yeah, sure." Dawnpaw replied sleepily. She shook Faithpaw awake.

"Mm... Hey, I was having a good dream!" Faithpaw whispered indignantly.

"Well, you're summoned for dawn patrol, so get your tail out of your nest." said Firebreeze jokingly.

"Okay, okay..." Faithpaw grumbled.

The silver apprentice and her mentor exited the den and joined Cloudflash and Morningstar.

Dawnpaw wandered into the camp, ears flat and eyes dull. So it was no surprise when Sageheart hobbled out, gasped, and drew Dawnpaw into the medicine den quicker than a wink.

"Echopaw, can you get me some dandelion leaves?" she asked her apprentice.

"Sure."

A pawful of cool, smooth leaves were shoved at Dawnpaw's face. "Eat these." Sageheart ordered.

Dawnpaw sniffed them and recoiled slightly. Then, with a scrunched face, nibbled at one leaf.

"There, see?" Sageheart asked brightly. "All better!"

Dawnpaw concentrated on not being sick in Sageheart's den.

"Sageheart..." Echopaw was looking oddly at Dawnpaw.

"Yes, dear?"

"Well, it's just... Doesn't Dawnpaw look actually a little worse?" Echopaw ventured nervously.

"Nonsense! Why, she's fit as can be!" The medicine cat's eyes were shining feverishly.

"Uh, Sageheart..."

"DON'T QUESTION ME, ECHOPAW!" Sageheart yowled.

"I- I'm not! Just- take this thyme, won't you?" Echopaw cried, frightened.

"Okay, okay." The old medicine cat gobbled down the leaf, then sighed and fell over.

"Good. Now, Dawnpaw, I think you should probably go back to your den. But first- take this borage. It'll help."

"Uh, Echopaw, what-" Dawnpaw was staring at Sageheart's prone body.

"Don't worry, I slipped a poppy seed in the thyme. She'll wake up soon."

"Oh. Okay. Thanks for the borage."

"You're welcome, Dawnpaw." Echopaw replied. "Now, please go back to the apprentice den, I have to mix some poultices and sort the juniper, and it's easier when there's no one else."

"Okay." Dawnpaw replied, heading out.

_Medicine cats are __**so **__strange _She thought to herself.

**AN: If these chapters are seeming kind of short, it's cause I have to share the computer, and my siblings don't give me much time to type. Plus I have to be at school, and yada yada. You don't care about my life troubles.**

**Thanks to Mistyflower68 for putting on Story Alert!**

**Please review!**

**~ Bou**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hey! My sister pointed out that I had rather neglected Breezepaw for the last couple chapters, so this is in her POV. Read on!**

* * *

><p><p>

**Chapter 8**

Breezepaw sat back on her haunches and surveyed the forest. The leaves dappled the forest floor with shade and light, and the breeze flowed through the trees.

She thought back to when she had first met Nightpaw. How open he was, and yet so quiet.

But now something was wrong. He wouldn't look her in the eye, and he was always sleepy. His pale amber eyes were restless, darting from here to there. And he always seemed to be hiding a scratch or a limp.

Like he had been fighting.

She shook the thought away. There was no way he could be fighting at night. What was he doing?

Her mind drifted to the day they had found Dustkit, how she was about to tell him that- that-

_That you love him?_

She flinched, then threw her head in the air. Yes, she loved him, but whatever! It was completely natural for a she-cat to love a tom.

_But then what is he hiding?_

_**I don't know! It must be something that he doesn't want anyone to know about...**_

_ Precisely! He's keeping a secret, and it might be important!_

_**Well, I'm not about to barge in on his private business!**_

___Well, suit yourself. Here he comes!_

Breezepaw jumped up and turned around. Sure enough, there was Nightpaw, wandering through the clearing, looking like he'd lost a vole and found a shrew.

"Hey, Nightpaw!" she called.

He jumped at the sound of her voice and peered at her blearily. "Oh... hey, Breezepaw." he mumbled.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Uh... nothin'. Why?"

"Well, because... I don't know. Want to go hunting?"

"Not right now. I- I..."

"No, really, Nightpaw. _What's wrong?_" she asked more persistently.

"Nothing! Nothing's wrong! Why can't you leave me alone?" he cried.

"Because something's wrong! It's obvious, Nightpaw. You're not well. Why are you so sleepy and against it? Are you staying up at night, or something? Tell me!"

She saw him flinch, then he mumbled, "I don't have to tell you anything."

"Oh, but don't you? Why won't you tell me? You used to be my friend, but now... you won't tell me anything!" she wailed.

He blinked. "Well..." he began, but she interrupted.

"You know what? If you keep acting this way, I'm going to take you to Sageheart and Echopaw. They'll know!"

"Or will they?" he murmured to himself, but she heard.

"Oh they shall!" she shrieked. Then she turned around and raced out of the little clearing.

She ran and ran, then stopped.

_Where am I? _She wondered. _This isn't ThunderClan territory!_

It was a little hollow, with a waterfall feeding a pool of clear water.

_Oh my, _she thought, walking around, _this must be the Moonpool._

Indeed it was. Following her instinct, she dipped her head to the water and lapped a couple drops from the pool.

Instantly, she felt her eyes drooping and consciousness leaving her. She lay down and fell into a dark sleep.

She dreamed that she was at the island in green-leaf. Three she-cats were standing on the roots of the Great Oak; one a beautiful tortoiseshell with warm amber eyes; one a brown tabby with a white chest and amber eyes; and the last a silver tabby with dark blue eyes.

"Who- who are you?" Breezepaw asked in awe.

The tortoiseshell purred. "Hello, young one. I am Spottedleaf; this is Leafpool and Ivypool. You are seeking guidance, are you not?"

"Umm... yes?" Breezepaw wasn't sure how to reply.

Leafpool laughed softly. "I bet you're wondering who we are, aren't you?"

"Yes." Breezepaw stated.

"Then I shall tell you. Spottedleaf and myself are medicine cats. Spottedleaf was killed by a ShadowClan cat in the Old Forest. I was an apprentice when the Clans arrived at the lake. And Ivypool was a warrior, the sister of one of the Four who saved the Clans from the attack from Dark Forest."

Ivypool took up the story. "You are wondering about what is happening to your friend, Nightpaw, right?"

"Y- yes, I am." Breezepaw choked out.

"I am afraid, dear one, that he is training in the Dark Forest, and that those evil spirits that dwell there are planning another attack on the Clans." Ivypool hung her head.

"No! It can't be!" Breezepaw cried.

"I was once a trainee there- an _apprentice_. I believed that I was learning skills to help my Clan. However, I found out that I was being trained to fight the Clans, and StarClan in particular. So I turned spy, at my sister's urging. I took place in the battle between the Dark Forest and the Clans. I gave my life for my Clan," and here the silvery warrior choked up, then continued. "I gave my life, and helped StarClan defeat the Dark Forest. But still, the Dark Forest cats never give up. They will work forever to destroy StarClan and rule the land of life."

When Ivypool fell silent, Spottedleaf said curiously, "You love this Nightpaw, do you not?"

Breezepaw flinched, then said, "Yes. Yes I do love him. And I want to do everything in my power to save him from himself. But I just don't know how!"

"Follow your heart, dear one, and see where it leads you." Leafpool said, and touched her nose to Breezepaw's forehead.

Breezepaw felt a rush of life flow through her, and she woke up at the Moonpool.

**AN: Whew! That was intense. Have you ever felt, while you're writing, that what you're writing is so sad it almost makes you cry? My goodness.**

** I don't know that Ivypool dies during the attack from the Dark Forest, but here she does. It just helps.**

**Thanks to Frostpool of Lightningclan for putting this on Story Alert!**

**Please, please review! It helps a lot.**

**~ Bou**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I realized there was one thing they didn't really describe in the books regarding medicine cats, so I'm going to try it out here. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><p>

**Chapter 9**

"Echopaw... Come... here..." Sageheart rasped over the side of the nest.

Echopaw dropped the herbs she was sorting and ran over. "Yes? Sageheart, what is it?"

"I... will not be... in this life... for much longer." she choked out painfully. "This sickness... has cost me... dearly. I must- I must-" she coughed violently.

Echopaw waited until the coughs left, and said, "What is it, Sageheart? What must you do?"

"Your... name..." Sageheart sighed, then said, "Before the spirits of StarClan, and with the powers bestowed upon me, I, Sageheart of ThunderClan, give you your full name. I- I name you... Echobreeze. Use your powers to preserve your Clan and commune with... StarClan." Sageheart lay back, exhausted.

Echobreeze gazed at her in shock. "Sageheart..." she murmured.

"I... must go. StarClan... calls me. Fare... well." Sageheart's green eyes drifted shut, and she let go one last, tired sigh.

"Sageheart." Echobreeze repeated, and lay her muzzle upon her dead mentor's head. She wailed aloud and closed her eyes.

_Why, Sageheart? Why? I haven't even finished my training! What shall I do? _

Morningstar, Tansyfeather, Nightpaw, and Dawnpaw burst into the den. Instantly their eyes fell on Sageheart's still form.

"Echopaw-" Morningstar began.

"No. Echo_breeze. _Sageheart used her last words to give me my full name. And now... Now she's gone." Echobreeze could feel herself choking up, but she ignored it. "Tonight is the half-moon." she said. "I shall go share tongues with StarClan as ThunderClan's new medicine cat."

Tansyfeather, Nightpaw and Dawnpaw stared at her, then Tansyfeather said, "I'll bring her body out for vigil."

The golden tabby gently picked the old medicine cat up by her scruff, and carried her outside. Dawnpaw and Nightpaw pressed themselves against Echobreeze to comfort her. She looked up at the sun-high sky and gazed at the clouds. She shook herself.

_Come on, it's okay. Sageheart was old, she was going to die soon anyway. You can't blame yourself!_

_**But I do. I'll always blame myself. How come I didn't know how to cure her? It's my fault!**_

___No, it's not! Now pull yourself together, and get yourself ready to go to the Moonpool._

Despite how much she wanted to crawl in a hole and die, she knew the voice was right. She needed to help her Clan in every way she could, no matter how much it hurt.

That night, she climbed the slight ridge to the WindClan side of the stream and followed it to the Moonpool. Before she got there, however, she met Grasswhisker and Mushroomnose, with Spiritpaw following behind.

"Echopaw? Is that you? Where is Sageheart?" Grasswhisker asked.

"Sageheart is... dead. Before she died, she gave me my name. I am Echobreeze." she said quietly.

Spiritpaw ran up to her and pushed her nose into Echobreeze's fur. The gray cat wrapped her tail around her friend and sighed.

"You have my sympathies, Echobreeze." Mushroomnose said. "Sageheart was a good medicine cat and a dear friend. She will be missed by all."

"Where is Ripplestripe?" Spiritpaw asked suddenly. "We've been waiting for a while now, and he still hasn't shown!"

Grasswhisker nodded. "You're right. Perhaps he is held up. I say we go on without him and let him catch up."

The gray she-cat glanced around, and at nods of agreement from the other medicine cats she plunged on ahead.

"Well, I hope we get there soon." said Spiritpaw.

Echobreeze was wrapped in her own thoughts. What if StarClan did not accept her because she was not appointed according to ceremony and tradition? What if, because of her lack of training, she was incapable of helping her Clan? What if-

"Echobreeze! We're here!"

Echobreeze started as Spiritpaw called to her excitedly. She heard a clattering behind her and turned around. In the entrance stood Ripplestripe and a little silvery she-cat.

"Hello, fellow medicine cats. This is my new apprentice, Seapaw. I'm going to introduce her to StarClan tonight." he said.

"Hello, Seapaw. I am Mushroomnose, and this is my apprentice Spiritpaw." Mushroomnose said cordially.

"I am Grasswhisker, young apprentice." Grasswhisker nodded at the young RiverClan cat.

"I am Echobreeze. Glad to meet you." Echobreeze said wearily.

"So now that we're all here, perhaps we can begin?" Spiritpaw asked hopefully.

Mushroomnose chuckled. "Not quite, Spiritpaw. I have a question for Echobreeze."

"Yes?" the ThunderClan cat replied.

"Would you like me to introduce you to StarClan since Sageheart is dead?" he said gently.

Echobreeze blinked. "Y- yes. I would like that." she said.

"All right then." Mushroomnose stepped forward. "I, Mushroomnose, medicine cat of ShadowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look upon this apprentice, Echobreeze of ThunderClan. She has trained hard to understand the ways of the medicine cat, and with your help she will help her Clan for many moons."

He turned towards Echobreeze. "Echobreeze, do you promise to uphold the ways of the medicine cat, to stand apart from the rivalries of the Clans, and protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your own life?"

Echobreeze quivered. "I do."

"Then with the powers bestowed upon me, I confirm your name and welcome you as a full medicine cat. May StarClan bless you with the power to protect your Clan."

"Echobreeze, _Echobreeze!_" the other medicine cats cheered. Echobreeze stepped back and reveled in the feel of the moonlight on her fur.

"Now, I have a ceremony to perform." Ripplestripe added, after the cheering stopped. "Seapaw, step forward."

The young cat came forward a little bit.

"Seapaw, is it your wish to enter the mysteries of StarClan as a medicine cat?"

"It is." she replied in a small, high voice.

"Then come forward."

Seapaw stepped forward a little more.

Ripplestripe raised his head. "Warriors of StarClan, this apprentice has chosen the path of a medicine cat. Grant her your wisdom and insight so she may learn our ways and protect her Clan."

All six medicine cats stepped to the pool and drank a few star-lit drops. All at once Echobreeze felt an overwhelming sleepiness. She curled up and fell into the dream.

She was standing at the island in green-leaf. Standing before her were Fernstar, Stormshade, Tansyspark, and the newly dead Sageheart.

Fernstar smiled at her. "Welcome, Echobreeze. StarClan gives you its blessing to continue as a medicine cat. However, there is something you must do."

"What is it?" Echobreeze asked.

Stormshade spoke. "Nightpaw, your brother, is in grave danger. Tell him that those he thinks will help, are in fact going to bring disaster."

"What is Nightpaw doing?" Echobreeze cried.

"He is training in the Dark Forest." Tansyspark said, lowering her head.

"You must help him, Echobreeze." Sageheart said. "Three of our Clanmates have told Breezepaw the same thing. But there may be more training with him."

"Be on your guard, Echobreeze." Their voices swirled into one sound that echoed with power. "Trust not in shades and fancies."

Brightness enveloped Echobreeze and she woke up by the Moonpool.

**AN: There! Another one done. Surprisingly long, too. Almost three pages.**

**Reviews answered:**

**Greenfeather of Moonclan- We have a kind of rule; minimum time on the computer is half an hour, maximum is when someone orders you off. **

**Frostpool of Lightningclan- I try to make the chapters as long as possible, but it all has to do with how I feel that day. And how long the thought is. But I'm only human, so they're often quite short. Thanks for the feedback.**

**Spottedmask12- So do I. **


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Ooh, Dark Forest is rising... So to the Dark Forest we go! Read on!**

* * *

><p><p>

**Chapter 10**

Nightpaw wandered through the Dark Forest, looking for Tigerstar. He pushed through a curtain of hanging moss and to his surprise found Hawkpaw of WindClan.

"Hawkpaw? What are you doing here?" Nightpaw asked.

"I'm training, same as you, I guess." he replied.

"Have you seen anyone else here?" Nightpaw wondered.

"No, except you."

A golden tom raced out of the dark trees across from them, spraying dirt behind him as he stopped. "Hey, are you training here, too?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah. What's your name?"

"Lionpaw, of RiverClan. Hawkfrost brought me here." he replied proudly.

"Well, that's one cat from each Clan, except ShadowClan. Do you suppose there is one?" Hawkpaw asked.

"Yes. And it's me."

The three toms whirled around at the sound of the voice. Standing behind them was a dark gray she-cat with swirling blue eyes.

"Who're you?" Lionpaw asked.

"I'm Stormpaw, of ShadowClan. Mapleshade brought me here, to train." she said offhandedly.

"So, we were all brought here to train, but where are the mentors?"

"We're right here."

All four apprentices spun around at the sound of Tigerstar's voice. The huge tabby stood leisurely, with three other cats standing beside him; a ginger-and-white she-cat, a brown tom with black ears, and a tabby tom with ice-blue eyes.

"Well, are you ready to train?" the she-cat asked.

The four apprentices nodded.

"Well, come on, Stormpaw." she snapped. The other tabby tom gestured impatiently to Lionpaw, and the brown tom beckoned wearily to Hawkpaw.

Nightpaw gazed nervously at Tigerstar. The giant tom flicked his tail. "Come on, Nightpaw." he said. "Let's go train."

The black apprentice cast one last glance at the sky, before following Tigerstar into the shadows.

He found the tabby sitting on a stone in a dark clearing, his tail wrapped around his paws, amber eyes glowing brightly.

"Now, Nightpaw," he purred smoothly. "Let's start, shall we?"

With no further notice he leapt off the boulder and onto Nightpaw's shoulders, clawing viciously. Nightpaw hissed, then rolled over backwards, pressing Tigerstar into the ground.

The big tabby jumped up, slashing at Nightpaw's belly. Blood dripped from injuries on both cats, but they fought just as violently.

Nightpaw slashed at Tigerstar's face, making deep scratches. Tigerstar retaliated, smacking the slim black tom on the ear. Dazed, Nightpaw stumbled, and Tigerstar attacked. He leapt once more on Nightpaw's head, trapping him against the ground.

"You must be quicker, stronger! Do you think your enemy will go easy on you, because you are an apprentice? They won't! It's my job to make sure you know how to fight, when to fight, and why to fight. Understand?" he hissed into Nightpaw's ear.

The apprentice winced. Tigerstar got off his head, and back onto the rock.

"Why must I fight, Tigerstar?" he asked.

"To defend your Clan, at all costs. If an enemy threatens you, destroy him. Don't rely on others to protect you. You are strong! If you aren't," here he grinned, "then I will make you strong."

Nightpaw nodded. "What if I am wounded?"

"Then you are weak. Look at me, Nightpaw. I was wounded many a time, yet I was able to almost defeat my Clan leader and take over ShadowClan."

Nightpaw believed it. The tom was covered in scars, one ear brutally ripped in a V-shape.

"Now, I shall teach you more."

The whole night, they did nothing but train. It was brutal, it was violent, but Nightpaw returned from the Place of No Stars feeling that he had fulfilled something.

**AN: Oh, no. Looks like Dark Forest training is getting to Nightpaw's head. This is bad. **

**Reviews answered:**

**Greenfeather of Moonclan- Most of the time, if I need to go on to type, and my brother doesn't let me, I just yell at him. Argh, siblings are annoying sometimes.**

**Please review!**

**~ Bou**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Okay, here I think they will confront Nightpaw in the Place of No Stars, they being Breezepaw and Echobreeze. And in the next couple chapters Dawn and Night will get their warrior names! Yippee! Read on!**

* * *

><p><p>

**Chapter 11**

Breezepaw sank off to sleep, her mind full of confusing things. What was she going to do about Nightpaw?

She dreamed that she woke up in a dark, misty wood. Standing across from her was the dark gray medicine cat, Echobreeze, with two other cats.

"Hello, Breezepaw." said the brown tabby cat. "We've been waiting."

The other, a silver tabby, rolled her eyes. "Now, Leafpool. Be kind." She turned to Breezepaw. "Hello, young one. I am Ivypool, and she is Leafpool. Of course you know Echobreeze. You are in the Dark Forest."

Breezepaw looked around. "What are we doing here?"

"Waiting for your friend, Nightpaw. I daresay he'll appear right here about... now."

Nightpaw's dark silhouette appeared curled up in front of them.

"_Nightpaw!_" both she-cats hissed.

He jumped up, facing them. "Echobreeze! Breezepaw! What are you _doing_ here?"

"Staging an intervention." Echobreeze said grimly. "Nightpaw, listen. You _have _ to stop coming here."

"Really? Why?" His eyes were wide with surprise.

"Because, these cats are evil. They are corrupting you, and the Clans, and the land of life! Don't you see? They're not training you for the Clan! They want control, power! _And you're helping them!_"

"Nightpaw, trust us." Ivypool began. "I, too, was an apprentice here. Don't believe what they tell you. Their minds are filled with hate, and greed. They see only what they can take."

Leafpool carried on. "I see in your eyes that you do not believe us. We are warriors of StarClan. I was a medicine cat. I did wrong in my life, but StarClan saw past that. They see the good. Dark Forest sees only the weakness, the anger, the sadness that plagues us all."

"Don't you see, Nightpaw?" Echobreeze begged. "They are _evil_. Don't follow them. Don't turn down the path of shadows. There is no reward, only heartbreak and resentment."

Nightpaw stared at the ground, thinking. Then he said, "I know the Dark Forest sees the sadness. But do you know _my _sadness?"

"What, Nightpaw?" Breezepaw asked, her voice breaking.

"That everyone sees you, and Dawnpaw, but not me. Dawnpaw is so special, so perfect, and Echobreeze, oh, she's so right, good. But what about me? What about Nightpaw? They say, oh, there's the brother. Yeah, okay." He blinked back tears. "I was never noticed. Not like you."

"Oh, Nightpaw..." Breezepaw trailed off. "I always noticed you. Because..." she hesitated.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the StarClan cats nod.

"Because... Oh, Nightpaw," she rushed up to him. "I love you."

She curled her tail around him, felt his body shake with unheard sobs.

A dark, sibilant voice hissed out of the shadows. "Oh, Nightpaw..." it chuckled. "you've gone soft."

The big scarred form of Tigerstar padded out of the darkness.

Nightpaw stepped back from Breezepaw, shielding her from Tigerstar's calculating gaze. "What do you want, Tigerstar?" he snarled, crouching.

"Why, Nightpaw," Tigerstar sounded surprised. "Is that any way to greet your mentor?"

"You are not my mentor." Nightpaw growled. "I don't know how I was ever tricked by _you. _I've realized my mistake now."

He gestured to the other cats around him. "I've changed, Tigerstar." he sounded triumphant. "I don't need you anymore."

Tigerstar snarled. "You'll regret that, _Nightpaw._" He leapt towards the lithe black apprentice.

Nightpaw was ready. He sidestepped, slashed Tigerstar across the head, and jumped on his back, biting the Dark Forest warrior in the neck.

Tigerstar shrieked in pain, then lay limply on the ground. "Oh, but Nightpaw..." he rasped. "Remember, I am dead. There is no defeating me."

"Perhaps not physically, but mentally, yes. I will always be more powerful than you. Remember that."

Nightpaw turned his back and stalked away.

Echobreeze, Breezepaw, Leafpool, and Ivypool followed close behind.

"Well, that went well." Leafpool said. "But now it's over, I'll return you to ThunderClan. And Echobreeze?" she said.

"Yes?"

"The wind can break the storm. You'll know." Leafpool faded, as did Ivypool.

The three young cats drifted away, and found themselves back in their own nests.

Breezepaw glanced across at Nightpaw's gently breathing body, and felt the wave of sleep that comes with a hard day's end. She curled up and fell asleep.

**AN: Okay, how did you like Nightpaw's turning? Now we just need to turn the others, and all's well, right? Nothing's ever that simple.**

**Reviews answered:**

**Greenfeather of Moonclan- If someone has been on longer than and hour and a half, and someone else wants to get on, then they have to get on. Mom says.**

**Spottedmask12- I hope you like the turning. Tell me if you didn't. I like feedback.**

**Please review!**

**~ Bou**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: A few moons in the future, so warrior ceremony! I hope you like their names. Read on! PS, let's say Faithpaw had her's, so she's Faithlight, okay? Sorry.**

* * *

><p><p>

**Chapter 12**

"Wake up, wake up!"

Nightpaw groaned, opening one eye. Dawnpaw was bouncing around like an excited kit, meowing loudly and happily.

"What do you want, Dawnpaw?" he mumbled.

"Our warrior ceremony is today, silly! _Wake up!_"

Suddenly he was out of his nest, dashing out the entrance. "Stonebird!" he gasped. "Are me and Dawnpaw becoming warriors today?"

The older gray she-cat laughed and pushed him back. "Yes, Nightpaw, you are. And good thing too; you're bigger than me."

"Sorry." he gave his chest fur a quick lick. "When's the ceremony?"

"Sun-high." she replied. "So get ready."

He ran out of the camp, his black feet barely touching the ground. He careened around a dead trunk and slammed into someone.

"Oof!" It was a she-cat's voice, and sounded ThunderClan.

"Oh, I'm sorry- _Tansyfeather?_" he said guiltily.

"Raven- oh, it's just you, Nightpaw. I thought-" she cut herself off. "Erm, never mind."

"What is it?" he asked.

"Nothing! You're becoming a warrior today, aren't you?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Uh, yeah. Me and Dawnpaw." _What is she up to? _

"Good, good. Excuse me, Nightpaw, I have to get back to camp." she said, pushing past him.

He let her go, then padded more slowly into the forest. He walked into a little clearing and gasped.

Sitting on a fallen log was Breezepaw. She was peacefully grooming herself, but stopped mid-lick when she saw Nightpaw.

"Oh!" she said, jumping off the log. "Hey, Nightpaw, didn't see you there."

"It's good to see you." he said, pressing his shoulder against her's. She pulled away and said, "Well, you're becoming a warrior today, huh?"

"Yeah. And in a moon you will too." he replied.

"You'd better get back to camp, or you'll be late." she said, purring.

He glanced up at the sky, and saw that sun-high was fast approaching.

"C'mon, I'll race you." she said. "Ready, set... GO!"

They weaved through the forest, gasping and laughing. At last they reached the front entrance, out of breath, but joyful.

Oakstripe glared at them, and said, "Well, go on, then."

Nightpaw nodded and led Breezepaw through the thorn barrier, just as Morningstar called, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Dawnpaw, Nightpaw, Hawktalon, and Stonebird stood in the entrance of the apprentice den, waiting patiently. At last, Morningstar continued.

"We are here to welcome two great new warriors to the Clan. Dawnpaw, Nightpaw, come here, please."

They glanced nervously at each other, then walked into the clearing.

"Stonebird, Hawktalon, have Nightpaw and Dawnpaw proved that they are ready to become warriors?" she asked, searching the two mentors' eyes.

"Yes." they replied together.

Morningstar nodded. "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Nightpaw, from now till ever you shall be known as Nightstorm. I am certain your intelligence and agility will prove an asset to the Clan, and I welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan. Dawnpaw, from now till ever you shall be known as Dawnheart. I am certain your wisdom and spirits will prove an asset to our Clan, and I welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan."

She laid her head on each new warrior's head, and respectfully they licked her shoulder.

A yowl rose up from the Clan. "Nightstorm, Dawnheart, _Nightstorm, Dawnheart!_" Morningstar waved her tail for silence.

"There is one more thing." she said. "Stonebird, are you sure this is what you want?"

The old gray cat nodded.

"Is it your wish to give up the name of warrior and join the elders?" Morningstar said.

"It is." Stonebird's age shone through in her words.

"Your clan honors you and all the service you have given us, I call upon StarClan to give you many seasons of rest."

Morningstar laid her tail on Stonebird's shoulder, and Stonebird padded off to the elder's den.

"This meeting is at an end." Morningstar jumped down from the Highledge, and the cats branched off into earnestly chatting groups.

**AN: Whew! Yeah! Okay, three cheers for Nightstorm and Dawnheart! Maybe not.**

**Reviews answered:**

**Spottedmask12- Hip, hip, HOORAY! XD Lol.**

**Megan Pinescar- Good! Hope you like this one, too!**

**Please review!**

**~ Bou**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: This chapter is in- get ready for it- _Tansyfeather's _POV! Shocking, huh? But necessary... Read on!**

**Chapter 13**

Tansyfeather slipped out of camp, cursing as a bramble caught her pelt. She glanced both ways, then sprinted for the stream border.

She sighed with relief when she broke the tree cover and caught sight of WindClan territory. A certain black cat was pacing the stream bank, waiting for her.

"Tansyfeather..." Ravenstrike sighed, pushing his nose into her fur.

She purred back, then said, "Well, our kits are warriors now. Dawnheart and Nightstorm."

"Wow... It feels so... weird." Ravenstrike said. He gazed at her mischievously. "Want some more?"

Tansyfeather sighed, and said, "Ravenstrike, I told you, ThunderClan would get suspicious if I had more kits. They know I don't have a mate, and they would instantly suspect a cat from another Clan. If they saw Nightstorm properly, they would know it was you."

"He does look just like me, doesn't he?" Ravenstrike said thoughtfully. "But none of them look like you."

"Yes. You know, someday the Clans will find out about the father." Tansyfeather murmured.

"No they won't. Not if we're really good secret keepers." he replied, smiling down at her.

She purred again. "Well, you know what?"

"What?"

"Nightstorm looks so much like you I almost called him 'Ravenstrike'. Luckily I lost him before he got curious." She looked up at Ravenstrike. "What if he figures out what I meant?"

Ravenstrike sighed. "Tansyfeather, don't worry. I'm sure the Clan won't figure it out. Now," he rolled her over suddenly as he pounced on her, "Let's play. Take your mind off things."

That night, they just rolled around, play-fighting like a couple apprentices before an assessment. Tansyfeather went back to camp at dawn, feeling freer than she had in a long time. But a worry still nagged at her fur:

_What if? _

If any cat realized that Ravenstrike was the father, she was in trouble. Deep trouble. But still, she loved him. She didn't care what the Code said. She would risk it all to be with her mate. Even if it was wrong.

She realized that, even though she had said she was against it, she wanted more kits. She saw the dangers, but she figured by the same rule; a she-cat doesn't have to tell the Clan the father of her kits.

She thought she saw a tabby pelt whisk away into the trees, but she couldn't tell for sure. However, her suspicions were confirmed when Hawktalon jumped out of the tree just in front of her.

"Oh, hey, Hawktalon." she greeted. "Fancy you being out, too."

"I saw you."

Those simple words stopped Tansyfeather's heart. "I don't know... what you mean." she stammered.

"I saw you with that WindClan _fox._" he spat. "Tansyfeather, how could you?"

"I don't have to do what you say." she hissed, arching her back.

"I swear, Tansyfeather, if you ever displease me, I will tell the Clan what you have done. And then," he smiled, "You won't have to worry about keeping secrets."

With that he bounded off, disappearing in the shadows. Tansyfeather moaned, and sank onto her belly.

_What have we done?_

**AN: Nooooo! Hawktalon, why? Why? It was hard to write that, but it was necessary. **

**Reviews answered:**

**RainEpelt- Thanks. That helped me write this, because someone **_**did **_**have to find out. **

**Megan Pinescar- I don't know when she'll tell them about Ravenstrike. Glad you like the names. Thanks for telling about Deadly Kin! I posted on your forum, BTW. Great beginning.**

**Spottedmask12- Thanks! I like hearing that, because that is what keeps me going.**

**Thanks to RainEpelt for putting on Story Alert and Fave Story!**

**Please review!**

**~ Bou**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: No, Hawktalon! Nooo! How could you? Let's see what happens next... Read on!**

* * *

><p><p>

**Chapter 14**

"The cats who will go to the Gathering are: Nightstorm, Dawnheart, Tansyfeather, Hawktalon, Ripplewind, Songwind, Twigfoot, Breezepaw, Oakpaw, and Cloudflash."

Nightstorm raced up behind Breezepaw as Morningstar was jumping off the Highledge. The sunset light shone golden orange in the camp, and new-leaf breezes flowed through the forest. Soon the moon would rise and the Gathering would start.

The chosen cats grouped up, and headed towards RiverClan territory.

Nightpaw noticed the evil looks Hawktalon was giving to Tansyfeather, and he stepped between them. He turned to Tansyfeather.

"What is up with Hawktalon? He keeps giving you the evil eye."

Tansyfeather sobbed, and walked a little slower. "I- I can't... tell you."

"Of course you can! What is it?" he was desperate to know.

"It- It's nothing. Just... don't worry, okay? Don't worry."

She ran forward, but stopped when Morningstar held up her tail. They had reached the lake.

"One at a time. I'll go first." she said. She leapt onto the huge pine trunk, and Oakstripe followed her.

Nightstorm waited eagerly with Dawnheart. She glanced at him, excited. Finally, it was their turn. Easily, the two young warriors jumped on and ran across.

Nightstorm gazed around, looking for three faces. Finally, he saw them; Hawkpaw, Moonpaw, and Swiftpaw.

"Hey, guys! Swiftpaw, Moonpaw, Hawkpaw!" he called excitedly.

The three WindClan cats looked at him. Moonpaw looked at him. "It's Moon_fur _now. And Swiftgale, and Hawkfeather."

"Sorry, didn't know. I'm Nightstorm, and this is Dawnheart." he said, flattening his ears. "So are you the best warrior in WindClan yet?" he asked mischievously.

Moonfur grinned. "That's okay. Nice name. And by the way," she winked at her brothers, "I'm working on it."

Swiftgale smiled. "That's right. I remember that. Who's this?" he asked, catching sight of Breezepaw.

"Oh! I forgot." Nightstorm said. "Moonfur, Hawkfeather, Swiftgale, this is Breezepaw." Breezepaw nodded her head.

"Hi, Breezepaw." Moonfur said. The two toms nodded.

Breezepaw spoke up. "And this is my brother, Oakpaw." she gestured to the ginger tom.

His amber eyes twinkled as he wrapped his tail around Dawnheart's shoulders. "'Sup."

"Not much." Swiftgale said, smothering a purr.

"Good." Oakpaw turned to the Great Oak. "Hush now, the Gathering's starting."

Cloverstar of WindClan spoke. "Welcome to the Gathering of the Clans. WindClan shall speak first." She stepped forward. "WindClan is eagerly awaiting the full coming of new-leaf. We have good prey, and are well fed."

"ShadowClan next, I think." Darkstar said. "We are experiencing a time of plenty. Pineshade's kits became apprentices; Blossompaw and Leafpaw."

"Blossompaw, Leafpaw!" the Clans called.

"RiverClan now." Otterstar said. "We have a full stream, and the banks are no longer as frosty. The fish have returned, and the sun warms our camp."

"Last, ThunderClan." said Morningstar. "We have two new warriors; Nightstorm and Dawnheart."

"Nightstorm, Dawnheart!" the Clans yowled.

"The prey runs, and the leaves are budding on the trees. We hope for a good green-leaf."

Cloverstar called out, "This Gathering is over. May StarClan watch your path until we meet again."

The seven young cats looked at each other, then Nightstorm said, "Bye, see you next time!"

The WindClan cats murmured agreement and bounded off. The four ThunderClan cats turned together and strolled back to Morningstar.

**AN: Hmm. Boring chapter, and I didn't really like the ending. Whatever.**

**Reviews answered:**

**RainEpelt- Maybe. If he gets mad enough. We'll have to see, won't we?**

**Spottedmask12- Glad you like it! I checked out your story, and I really like it. Keep it up!**

**Please review!**

**~ Bou**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Yay, a weekend! I love weekends! X3 Anyways, new chapter, not much, read on!**

* * *

><p><p>

**Chapter 15**

"Echobreeze."

Echobreeze turned around and gazed down at Dustkit. "Yes?" she queried.

"D- do you need any help?" Dustkit asked, sitting primly in front of the medicine cat.

"Yes, actually. Could you bring that big bunch of chervil over here? Thanks."

Together the kit and the medicine cat got through the morning routine faster than Echobreeze alone.

"I- I have a question." Dustkit asked, her green eyes shining eagerly.

"Yes?" Echobreeze answered.

"Can I be your apprentice?"

Echobreeze turned completely around, looking at Dustkit in surprise. "Really? You want to?"

"Yes! Please?" Dustkit looked at her longingly.

"Are you sure? Remember, it's a big responsibility. And you _can't _have a mate."

"I know! I don't want a mate. I want to help ThunderClan, and being a medicine cat will let me! _Please?_"

"We have to go talk it over with Morningstar." Echobreeze said. Truly, she would love to have Dustkit as her apprentice. The little she-cat was helpful, smart, and thoughtful, but there was one thing; she was not Clanborn.

The two cats approached Morningstar's den, and as they got closer, Echobreeze paused and called, "Morningstar!"

"Come in!" came the swift reply.

They pushed through the mossy entrance and found Morningstar curled up in her nest.

"Hello, Morningstar. We have a question."

"Yes?" she replied.

"Would you agree on my taking Dustkit as my apprentice?"

Morningstar looked surprised, then switched her gaze to Dustkit. "Are you sure, Dustkit, that this is the path you wish to tread?"

"Y- yes, I am." Dustkit stood proudly beside Echobreeze. "And it doesn't matter that my mother was a kittypet, because blood doesn't matter; only loyalty and heart."

Morningstar nodded thoughtfully. "Yes... For a kit of but five moons, Dustkit, you are wise. I completely agree that ThunderClan could not have a better apprentice medicine cat."

Echobreeze bowed her head, almost unbelieving. She would have an apprentice!

"Then I will take Dustkit to the Moonpool at the half-moon, since that is when she will turn six moons." Echobreeze said. "Thank you, Morningstar."

"You're welcome." The pale leader lay back down.

As they were leaving the den, Dustkit turned to Echobreeze and murmured, "T- thank you."

She was about to leave, but Echobreeze held her back. "Wait, Dustkit..."

"Y- yes?"

"I- I'm curious. About your past. Will you tell me?" Echobreeze's eyes held a sincere look.

Dustkit hesitated, then grinned. "When I'm ready, you will know." She raced off to the nursery.

Echobreeze watched her go, then shook her head and went back to the medicine den.

**AN: Well, really short, but hey, it happens, right?**

**Come on, peeps, no reviews? _Please, please, just one? _Just joking, okay? It's your choice. But I'm kinda serious. 'Til next time.**

**~ Bou**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Sorry, sorry, about the late post! Dunno really what to happen, so I think this will be in Hawktalon's POV. Gonna be kinda violent thoughts. He's angry. Read on!**

* * *

><p><p>

**Chapter 16**

Hawktalon stalked through the forest. It was midnight, the stars barely shining through the thick canopy. The moon hung, not yet full, just past half.

He snarled as he thought about Tansyfeather, and her _betrayal. _Didn't she know the _code? _And what would happen if she was _discovered? _She _owed_ him. Big time.

He saw a golden-brown pelt flash by his left ear, and he instinctively ducked. However, Tansyfeather just appeared in front of his nose.

She sat, tail curled over her paws. "Hawktalon," she began, but he interrupted.

"So, what do you want, _fox?_" he spat, arching his back.

"To ask you the terms."

"What terms?" he asked, unsheathing his claws. "If you displease me, I'll tell the whole Clan about your mate."

Tansyfeather's green eyes flashed with fear and anger. "Hawktalon, this isn't any of your business, okay? If you're going to be angry, be angry with me, but leave Dawnheart, Nightstorm, and Echobreeze out of it."

Hawktalon snorted. "Really? How pathetically soft. 'Leave them out of it'" he mimicked. "If this comes to light, no one will be 'left out' of it, especially not them."

Tansyfeather sighed. "Why, Hawktalon?" she whispered. "What's wrong?"

"The boldness with which you break the code is what's wrong. And because you chose a tom from a different Clan over _me. _Do you realize how much that cost me?" He shrieked the last bit. "Do you?"

The golden brown she-cat closed her eyes, and said softly, "No. I can't, actually. Why would you care?"

"I _loved _you!" he snarled. "And then you up and mated with a _WindClan _cat!"

Tansyfeather opened her eyes, waiting for him to continue.

"Do you know how that hurts?" he stared right into her eyes. "It _burns, _right in the heart." He took a shuddering breath. "I need you." he murmured.

Tansyfeather stared at him. "Not as much as I need Ravenstrike." she whispered, and ran into the forest.

**Tansyfeather POV** **(first person)**

I raced through the forest, feeling the brambles ripping at my fur. Tears ran from my eyes, staining my pelt.

_Why? _I thought. _Why does he feel that way about _me? _Why not about some other cat?_

I looked up and realize that, by instinct, I had ended up at the WindClan border. I sat down and wailed my sorrow to the midnight sky.

I heard a disturbance behind me, and I turned around. It was Dawnheart and Oakpaw.

I smiled to myself. It was obvious that, once the ginger tom became a warrior, they would be inseparable.

Dawnheart saw me, and murmured to Oakpaw, "Can you wait back at the tree-line for me? I have to talk to Tansyfeather."

Oakpaw nodded and headed back.

"Tansyfeather?" she asked gently.

"Yes?" I replied, my voice hoarse.

"Is something wrong?"

"I- I-" I couldn't say it. I sighed and settled for, "Get your siblings. We need to talk."

**AN: Yup, she's gonna spill. And then what, you ask? No idea.**

**Reviews answered:**

**Spottedmask12- Hawktalon is mad with grief and heartbreak, and he'll only tell if he gets upset enough. You are totally welcome for the review.**

**Megan Pinescar- Glad you like her placing!**

**Greenfeather of Moonclan- I hope she does! XD Of COURSE she will!**

**RainEpelt- Thanks for the feedback, and that's a good idea, I'll think about that one. Good that you like reviewing, so do I!**

**Again, sorry for the late post, I was out all yesterday. **

**Please review!**

**~ Bou**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Mm-kay. Let's do this. Revelation in process. Read on!**

* * *

><p><p>

**Chapter 17**

Dawnheart ran back through the forest towards the camp. What did Tansyfeather have to tell them?

She stopped at the medicine den when she reached the camp. Her sister's gray form was sleeping inside.

Dawnheart reached a paw into the den and prodded Echobreeze awake. "Echobreeze!" she hissed. "Wake up!"

Echobreeze moaned and said, "Okay, okay, I'm up. What do you want, anyway?"

"Tansyfeather has something to tell us. Come on!"

Dawnheart crept into the warriors' den, taking care not to tread on any tails. She headed for Nightstorm's dark form, curled in the far corner.

"Nightstorm! Wake up!" she whispered, tugging at his pelt with her paw.

"What is it?" he asked, rolling over. His amber eyes gleamed in the faint light.

"Tansyfeather wants to tell us something. Please, hurry up!"

He rolled out of his nest and stood up. "Okay, I'm coming. Let's go!"

The three cats exited the camp as quickly and quietly as they could.

Tansyfeather was still waiting where Dawnheart had left her, staring into space as though captivated. She turned as her kits approached.

"Hello, you three." she murmured.

Dawnheart was taken aback by the sad, hollow look in her mother's eyes.

"Tansyfeather..." Echobreeze trailed off.

"I- I bet you wonder why I brought you out here in the middle of the night," the golden tabby she-cat began. "It's because... well, I haven't really told you who your father is, have I?"

"No." The three cats replied at once.

"Well, that's because... Oh, for StarClan's sake! The truth is... You're half-Clan." their mother stared at her paws, waiting.

"Who..." Dawnheart stopped, then tried again. "Who is our father?"

"Ravenstrike, of WindClan." Tansyfeather's eyes flicked up and rested on Nightstorm. "Oh, Nightstorm," she sighed. "You look so like your father."

"So that's why..." Nightstorm stared at a distant cloud, deep in thought.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Dawnheart asked, stunned.

"Because... I didn't feel it was the right time." Tansyfeather faltered, then gazed out over the moors.

Echobreeze blinked. "Does anyone else know?" she asked, searching her mother's green eyes.

"Y- yes. Hawktalon... he caught us one time, just a few suns ago." A look of slight fear appeared in her eyes. "And- and he's threatened to tell everyone. So, I decided to be the one to tell you three."

Dawnheart sighed, a look of anger flashing on her pale features. "So, he's going to reveal something that's none of his business... What does that fox-heart think he's up to?"

"Dawnheart, don't-" Tansyfeather began, lunging towards her daughter. But Dawnheart had raced off into the forest.

"Come on, Echobreeze." Nightstorm jumped to his paws. "We have to find her before she does something stupid.

**AN: Well, that's angsty, I guess. NOTE: This will not be like Hollyleaf-kills-Ashfur-to-get -revenge-for-something-he-didn't-do. Gosh, that was long.**

**Reviews answered: **

**RainEpelt- Please don't die. That would be awful. -_-' **

**Spottedmask12- He's taking it rather well, because deep in his heart-of-hearts, he always knew.**

**Please review!**

**~ Bou**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Mm-kay. Read on!**

* * *

><p><p>

**Chapter 18**

"Dawnheart!"

Dawnheart could hear her siblings' desperate calls to her, but she ignored them. She saw only the camp in front of her, but not the glowing greenish-amber eyes that peered from the bushes.

Suddenly, she was rolled over as someone pounced on her. She struggled back out of hold they had her in.

"Dawnheart." came a softer voice, and she saw the ginger of its pelt blazing despite the night-dark.

"Oakpaw." she sighed, then said, "Let me up. It's urgent."

"Is this about Tansyfeather's talk?" he asked seriously.

Dawnheart hesitated, then said, "Will you promise not to tell any living soul as long as you shall live?"

"About what? I mean, of course. But why-"

She sat down and gestured for him to do the same. "The truth is, I- well, I'm half-Clan."

Oakpaw nodded slowly. "And the problem is...?"

She sighed with relief. "You- you don't see, do you?" she choked out, the dread returning. "Hawktalon _knows, _and he's gonna tell."

"Then let's stop him." A devilish gleam appeared in the apprentice's eyes. "I mean, come on, it's none of his business, is it?"

"No..." she replied slowly, then she said, "Okay. Let's do this."

Hawktalon paced through the forest, glancing distrustfully at the shadows. He could feel his temper slipping through his claws.

He saw two flashes of colors in his on each side of his peripheral vision. He whirled around, and saw that is was Tansyfeather's half-Clan daughter and her mate-to-be.

"What do you two scraps want?" he snarled.

"To talk. Just to talk." the ginger apprentice- Oakpaw, that was his name- said hastily.

"About what?"

"My parents." Dawnheart said softly. "Hawktalon, you are about to make the worst mistake in your life, so listen to me.

"There was a cat named Hollyleaf, long ago. She found out she was lied to about her parents, and that another cat was going to reveal it to all the Clans at the Gathering. To avoid this, she killed him and never told anyone.

"However, she found she was the child of a medicine cat, and was determined to find her father. However, she revealed to her mother, Leafpool, that she killed Ashfur, the cat that was going to tell.

"When she found out that her father was Crowfeather of WindClan, she told all the Clans at the Gathering. She shrieked her hatred of Squirrelflight and Leafpool, the two cats who had lied to her for her whole life. She tried to kill herself in the secret tunnels, but she returned and helps the Clans against the Dark Forest." Dawnheart hung head, then continued in a softer tone, "And you don't have to believe me if you don't want to."

Hawktalon stared at her in incredulity, and asked loudly, "And you just told me a nursery tale why?"

"She didn't; I did."

Hawktalon whirled around, searching for the voice. It soon materialized as a glowing brown tabby she-cat.

"I am Leafpool, and I was Hollyleaf's mother. Dawnheart didn't tell the story; I helped. You see," she stepped closer, "Hollyleaf went to StarClan despite what she did, because she did right. Though she killed, she repented by almost giving her life for her Clan many times over. She forgave, and so did I."

"I can never forgive." Hawktalon whispered harshly, and disappeared into the woods.

**AN: That stubborn arse. Hope he forgives soon. Maybe not.**

**Reviews answered:**

**Spottedmask12- She won't do anything too rash. I think. Maybe the others will, but not Dawnheart. And BTW, nothing could stop me from writing more of this twisted little tale.**

**RainEpelt- Thanks! Glad you love it!**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Oak and Breeze get their warrior names! Read on!**

* * *

><p><p>

**Chapter 19**

Dawnheart gazed up at Morningstar on the Highledge. Oakpaw and Breezepaw were standing beside her, gazing down with bright, excited eyes.

"Oakpaw, from now til ever, you shall be known as Oaktail. I am certain your strength and wisdom will prove an asset to our Clan, and I welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan. Breezepaw, from now till ever you shall be known as Breezepetal. I am certain your love and wholeheartedness will prove an asset to our Clan, and I welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"Breezepetal, Oaktail, _Breezepetal, Oaktail!_" The Clan cried.

Oaktail bounded off the rock and ran down to Dawnheart, twining his tail with hers. The Clan saw this, and chuckled.

Breezepetal approached Nightstorm more slowly, until Nightstorm pounced on her and tumbled her over playfully.

"Okay, you two. Don't forget your vigil." Morningstar said lightly. Breezepetal and Oaktail ran to the entrance, watching the setting sun.

"Alright. Moon-high patrol is Firebreeze, Dawnheart, and Twigfoot." Oakstripe said as everyone was heading to the dens. "And no talking, you two." he barked at the two new warriors.

Morningstar sighed, and retired to the leader's den. Echobreeze padded into the medicine den. Tomorrow she'd introduce her new apprentice to StarClan.

After a long time, when the moon was high in the sky, Breezepetal froze and concentrated into the darkness. "Oaktail, do you see that?" she hissed.

"Wha- yes, I do." he replied. Louder he said, "Who's there?"

"Are- are you a Clan?" came a soft voice.

"Y- yes, why, who're you?" Breezepetal asked.

A quiet tinkling first replied, then a pale brown tabby she-cat padded out in front of them. "My name is Jasmine. Do you know Dusty?"

Breezepetal stared at her, then said to Oaktail, "This is Dustkit's mother. Go wake up Dawnflight, Oakstripe, Morningstar, and Dustkit, of course."

Oaktail nodded, then bounded into the camp.

Breezepetal turned back to Jasmine, who was standing outside the camp like it was a Thunder-path.

"Why don't you come in?" she asked, gesturing with her tail.

"Okay." She stepped in like she lived there.

Morningstar, Oakstripe, and Dawnflight stood just inside the camp, with Dustkit sitting primly in front of Dawnflight. Jasmine caught sight of her, and said, "Dusty! Oh, Dusty..."

She rushed up to Dustkit, apparently expecting that Dustkit would know her. Instead, the brown she-cat stared at the kittypet as though looking at a badger.

"Who are you?" she asked quietly.

Jasmine looked as though a ShadowClan cat had driven its claws into her heart. "Dusty-"

"Dustkit." Dustkit interrupted. "Not Dusty. I was Dusty. I changed when Breezepetal and Nightstorm found me under a _bush_, where you _abandoned _me."

"Dusty... I didn't abandon you. I always meant to come back. I love you."

"Dustkit!" she wailed. "And I'm not going back with you, not in a hundred seasons. I am ThunderClan. The life of the kittypet is not for me. I have found my true calling, serving my Clan as Echobreeze's apprentice. Not as a kittypet, wearing a little collar, the prisoner of two-legs."

Jasmine was stunned. "But-"

"No. I'll never join you." Dustkit turned her back on her mother and stalked into the nursery. Dawnflight, with one sympathetic glance at Jasmine, rushed to follow her.

Morningstar nodded. "Okay, then. Breezepetal, Oaktail, escort Jasmine to the border with ShadowClan, back to her two-legs."

"No... please." Jasmine whispered, then hung her head and followed the two young warriors out of the camp. However, before she fully left, she turned and said, "I will come back. Then, I will expect my Dusty." Then she left.

**AN: Well said, Dustkit! Show that negligent kittypet. **

** Hope you like their names!**

**Reviews answered:**

**RainEpelt- Drama indeed. But that probably wouldn't happen (probably ;D)**

**Megan Pinescar- He's gonna sulk. X3 BTW, I love the characters! Just how I thought them! Thanks! **

**Please review!**

**~ Bou**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Sorry! I'm not dead (not that you thought that, right?) Anyways, sorry for not updating, I was doing other things, 'cause I have a life. So, read on!**

* * *

><p><p>

**Chapter 20**

"Dustpaw, is it your wish to enter the mysteries of StarClan as a medicine cat?" Echobreeze asked.

"It is." Dustpaw replied proudly.

"Then come forward and drink from the pool." She moved aside so the smaller brown cat could step up. Echobreeze watched as Dustpaw lapped two drops, lay down, and fell into the dream-sleep. The other medicine cats followed suit.

Echobreeze woke up on the island, where Fernstar, Tansyspark, and Stormshade stood, gazing across the lake, where Leafpool and Spottedleaf were speaking in soft, gentle tones to the amazed Dustpaw.

"Welcome, Echobreeze." Fernstar said, nodding. "I see you now have an apprentice."

"Yes." Echobreeze replied, blinking.

"An interesting choice, don't you think?" Tansyspark asked delicately.

Echobreeze whipped around, saying, "You mean because her mother's a kittypet?"

"Peace, dear one." Fernstar said, laying her tail across the medicine cat's shoulders. "If she wants to be a medicine cat, she can." She gave a lookat Tansyspark.

"Well, I see you found out what they meant; the wind can break the storm." Tansyspark said, nodding to Leafpool and Spottedleaf.

"Yes. I did." Echobreeze said quietly. "Will Hawktalon tell?" she asked, suddenly desperate to know.

The StarClan cats glanced at each other, then Stormshade sighed and said, "It is likely he will."

"And there is nothing you can do about it?" she asked, gazing around at them.

"Well..." Fernstar paused, then said, "No. But-"

"Oh, no, Fernstar. You're not-" Tansyspark stared at Fernstar with a look of mixed horror and amusement in her eyes.

"Oh, but I am." She turned to Echobreeze. "You could always make a sign from StarClan."

"Oh, no." Stormshade groaned. "You can't be-"

"I am serious, Stormshade. I'm going to get Bluestar, Dovewing, and Spottedleaf, and we can figure this out." She bounded off.

Tansyspark and Stormshade turned towards Echobreeze. The gray tom mewed apologetically, "You should probably go. This'll be long and boring."

"Okay." The stars brightened and carried her away.

She woke up beside Spiritpaw, who was just waking up, and Dustpaw, who was staring at her with wide, excited eyes.

Eventually all the others woke up, and they went their separate ways. Echobreeze was silent most of the way back to ThunderClan camp.

"What's up, Echobreeze?" Dustpaw asked.

"Oh- nothing. Just thinking about my dream of StarClan." she said.

"Oh. Okay. That was so much fun! Spottedleaf and Leafpool said they would help me. I can't wait to start learning!"

"Good. That's good."

"Where were you?" Dustpaw was full of energy.

"On the island, with Tansyspark and Stormshade and Fernstar." she replied absently.

"Okay!" Dustpaw said. Then she went off into a new babble of conversation.

Echobreeze just nodded and murmured vague replies until they got home.

**AN: So, that's that! **

**Reviews answered:**

**Rabbitdash of Dusk Clan- I know. Thanks for the criticism, and I totally see where you're coming from. It was a little short, wasn't it?**

**RainEpelt- Scorn her. She needs it. _**

**mosskit of thunderclan- Poor Mosskit. DX**

**Spottedmask12- She doesn't deserve her. Glad you like!**

**SweetBerry39- Glad you love! I'm probably not going to make a sequel to this, but who knows... And I'm not sure what's gonna happen next. -_-**

**Thanks to SweetBerry39 for adding this to Fave Story, adding Tale of Tansy to Fave Story, and me to Fave Author;**

**To rockbelly1234 for adding Tale of Tansy to Fave Story;**

**To floopyrocks for adding this and Tale of Tansy to Fave Story, adding me to Fave Author, adding Thunder's Echo to Story Alert, and adding me to Author Alert;**

**And to mosskit of thunderclan for adding Thunder's Echo to Fave Story and Story Alert ,and adding me to Fave Author and Author Alert.**

**Holy StarClan, that's the longest AN I've ever written, I think. THANKS TO YOU ALL! *hugs everyone*.**

**Please review!**

**~ Bou**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Augh! I have returned! Here in Oregon we celebrated the second day of spring with a snowstorm. -_- School was canceled. Read on!**

**Chapter 21**

Nightstorm sighed contentedly. He was so glad Breezepetal had become a warrior.

"Nightstorm..." a quiet voice called.

He turned around and saw Breezepetal. "Yeah?"

"Could you come into the forest with me? I- I need to tell you something." She kept her eyes fixed firmly on the ground.

"Sure."

They padded into the forest, pelts brushing. Suddenly Breezepetal stopped. "Well, I guess it has to come out." she murmured. Looking straight at him she said, "I'm expecting kits, Nightstorm. Your kits."

Nightstorm's eyes widened, and he buried his nose in her fur. "Wow, that's- oh, StarClan, what are we going to tell the Clan? You've only been a warrior for, like, six suns!"

"I know. But it isn't their business." she said, looking at him slyly. "Come on, let's get back to camp."

They entered the stone hollow just as the first night breezes began to blow.

Echobreeze snuggled down in her nest, closing her eyes and relaxing herself. Immediately she was somewhere else, caught in a dream.

She was at the island, with Fernstar, Tansyspark, and Stormshade. There were a few other cats too; a noble-looking blue-gray she-cat with piercing blue eyes; a gray she-cat with green eyes; and Spottedleaf, her tortoiseshell fur gleaming in the starlight.

"Hello, Echobreeze." Fernstar said. "This is Bluestar and Dovewing, and you know Spottedleaf. We have decided on a sign."

Stormshade and Tansyspark sighed.

"Hello, young one." Bluestar said. "Let's get down to it, shall we?"

"Yes." Echobreeze replied.

"The sign is utterly simple, so no worries on that. First, someone must lure Hawktalon into the woods-"

"Dawnheart. She's his former apprentice, and she would love to see the look on his face." Echobreeze said, snickering slightly.

"All right. Then, someone else needs to say these words, and these words precisely. _Let bygones be bygones and secrets be secrets, Hawktalon. Trust in what you feel, not what you think._"

Echobreeze nodded, thoughts racing. "Will- Will one of you be there in case he needs proof?" she asked.

"Yes. Bluestar, Spottedleaf, and myself will be 'hiding' in the bushes, ready to scare him into believing us." Fernstar said proudly, flicking her long gray tail.

Echobreeze nodded again, this time more confident. "Okay." she said, licking her fur once to help her calm down. "By the way," she asked, curious, "Why are you helping us? Tansyfeather had us against the code, the law of the Clans. Isn't that enough to get you to the Dark Forest?"

"Not enough for me, I guess."

Echobreeze turned to see Leafpool padding out from behind the Great Oak. "I had kits with a WindClan warrior, and I was a medicine cat. StarClan doesn't see that." she continued. "Bluestar knows this just as well. One of her half-Clan kits became leader of RiverClan."

Bluestar bowed her head. "Yes." she said softly. "That's why."

Echobreeze gazed at the two ancient cats, seeing their sorrow and pride. "Well," she broke the silence. "I guess I'll have to tell my siblings and see what we can do."

**AN: Well, that was short. I have a bit of writers' block, so sue me.**

**How do you guys like the sign? Okay? Good? Bad? **

**Reviews answered:**

**Spottedmask12- Well, they aren't really faking a sign- StarClan is helping them. Kinda. Okay, maybe they are, but whatever!**

**mosskit of thunderclan- Yes. Injured legs are bad. But is StarClan cooking up trouble? Or are they just trying to help?**

**Megan Pinescar- Hope you like the sign! I think it's okay. Glad you like!**

**RainEpelt- Oh, dear. Someone feels strongly about this!**

**Thanks to DuskMoon15 for putting this and Tale of Tansy on Fave Story!**

**Please review!**

**~ Bou **


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Okay, so "Sign from StarClan" time! Let's see how much Hawktalon freaks out... Read on!**

* * *

><p><p>

**Chapter 22**

Echobreeze sat outside camp with her siblings, waiting for Hawktalon to emerge. When he finally came through, Echobreeze and Nightstorm darted away through the underbrush. They could hear Dawnheart exclaiming loudly, then asking if Hawktalon would come with her for just a heartbeat.

She led Hawktalon through the woods to just inside the border of WindClan, where it turned to grass.

Nightstorm glanced at Echobreeze, who nodded. The black tom took a deep breath, then started meowing in a strange, high tone.

Hawktalon glanced around, eyes wild with fright. Dawnheart sat demurely, merely shrugging calmly when Hawktalon flashed his desperate gaze over her.

Echobreeze began speaking in a sing-song voice. _"Let bygones be bygones and secrets be secrets, Hawktalon. Trust in what you feel, not what you think._"

"What- Who's there?" he wailed, dashing forward.

"Listen closely." Dawnheart said, allowing a slight gleam to appear in her blue eyes. "The secrets will be known by none. Forgive and forget."

"I could never forget, much less forgive." he snarled, turning on his former apprentice.

Suddenly, three sepulchral shapes appeared from a hazel bush. Bluestar said calmly, "Then we must simply teach you how."

Hawktalon gave a meow of pure fear. "A- are you from StarClan?"

"Yes." Spottedleaf replied, giving him a long calm look. "We have come to tell you to ignore personal pains and preserve the balance of ThunderClan. Letting the secret of these cats' birth will disrupt the Clan and cause mistrust and anger to fly everywhere."

"Listen to us, Hawktalon." Fernstar said urgently. "You must understand."

Hawktalon stood by, head bowed. At last he spoke. "I believe you, but you must know something. I will never forget." He turned and ran back to camp.

The three siblings glanced at each other, and Echobreeze said, "Well, that worked well, I guess."

**AN: Then I got lazy and ran out of ideas. **

**Reviews answered:**

**Spottedmask12- Yay, kits! Glad you thought it was cool!**

**DuskMoon15- It worked! Hopefully you won't have to wait too much.**

**RainEpelt- Glad you like the sign! I didn't know you lived in Georgia. I hear they have good peaches.**

**Please review!**

**~ Bou**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: I've realized there's hardly anything left in this story to do, so I'm bringing it to a close. DX At least it's longer than Tale of Tansy, right? Read on for adorable kits!**

* * *

><p><p>

**Chapter 24**

_Two moons later_

Breezepetal relaxed in the nursery, nuzzling her two precious kits. Her babies.

The little black tom, Ravenkit, yawned and gazed up adoringly at his mother. She purred and licked his soft, dark fur.

His sister, Mistkit, shifted in her sleep and sighed. She was a tad smaller than her brother, but not for long.

Dawnheart, roosting in the nursery, too, lifted her head and looked over at Breezepetal. "Your kits are so cute!" she exclaimed, her voice soft and raspy with sleep. "I can't wait till mine get here."

She looked impatiently at her round belly, as though commanding it to release the kits it had nurtured for the past two moons. Nothing happened.

"Silly. It doesn't happen like that, now does it?" Breezepetal said, purring.

"I suppose not- oh!" Dawnheart stared into space, then said, "Get Echobreeze. You were wrong."

About five minutes later (**AN: I got lazy, I know they don't have minutes**) Dawnheart was grooming and nursing three young kits. Oaktail was sitting next to her, licking her ears.

"Let's name this one Blazekit," Dawnheart said, laying her tail on a bright ginger tom, "and this one Emberkit." She gestured to a dark coppery she-kit.

"And this one is Duskkit." Oaktail finished, gesturing to a dilute tortoiseshell she-kit.

"Beautiful names for beautiful kits." Echobreeze said. She gestured to Dustpaw and they went back to the medicine den for more herbs.

Breezepetal looked at them, the gazed down at her own kits. She smiled, then drifted off to sleep.

**AN: Ahh, sue me. You get one more chapter- the epilogue. This story is almost dead. And I don't think I'll make another sequel.**

**Reviews answered:**

**RainEpelt- That's fine. I like both obscure comments AND oranges.**

**The Huntress of the Shadows- Thanks. Sorry I'm ending it after you've only reviewed once.**

**Cherrydawn5- You're welcome. You guys get an epilogue, then it's good-bye Thunder's Echo. Sorry.**

**Spottedmask12- Thanks. I hated what Hollyleaf did, that's why it didn't end that way.**

**Mossstripes- I like waffles too... Glad you liked.**

**Also, thanks to The Huntress of the Shadows for adding to Fave Story and to XLight of DawnX for adding me to Author Alert. **

**Please review!**

**~ Bou **


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: Okay, so I know you're all distraught about Thunder's Echo ending, so I thought, well, how about their kits have a little day together to learn about their heritage? And this is what happened. Read on, my good friends.**

* * *

><p><p>

**Epilogue**

_Four moons later_

"Duskkit! Emberkit! Blazekit!"

The three other kits looked at their slightly older cousins. They had grown since they were born (**shockingly enough**), and Blazekit was now bigger than Emberkit. Duskkit was the smallest; she still had to look up to see Emberkit. But what she lacked in size she made up for in attitude.

Mistkit and Ravenkit were bounding over from the nursery, a moss-ball bouncing between them. The three other kits caught the gist and joined the game.

From where they watched, Dawnheart and Breezepetal discussed their kits' parentage.

"They need to know at least part of their family is half-Clan." Dawnheart argued.

"Why not when they're older?" Breezepetal pleaded.

"Because I say now while their brains _haven't _been mixed up with half-Clan distrust. I want them to see it cleanly and clearly."

Breezepetal hesitated, then whispered, "Well, let's go. We can go to the Sky Oak."

The two queens rounded up their kits and mates and left camp. Presently they reached the giant oak tree and sat down.

The kits glanced around for a second, then began running around the enormous oak. However, their parents called them back. They sat down again, looking at their parents with curiosity.

"Kits," Breezepetal began, leaning into Nightstorm's shoulder. "We have to tell you something, and Dawnheart wants to tell you now, instead of when you are apprentices."

Dawnheart picked up the story. "Me and Nightstorm are half-Clan, which makes you guys quarter-Clan."

"Which other Clan?" Mistkit asked, cocking her head on one side.

"WindClan." Nightstorm said. "Our father was from WindClan."

"Well, that's not so bad, is it?" Emberkit asked. "At least it's not ShadowClan."

"True." Blazekit said, while Duskkit nodded fervently in reply.

"Will we be able to recognize him if we ever see him?" Ravenkit asked.

Nightstorm nodded, saying, "Yes, he looks just like me, and therefore you."

Ravenkit looked satisfied with this answer.

"So we're quarter-Clan, and this matters, why?" Duskkit asked.

"There are some cats out there that truly hate half-Clan cats. Think they're an abomination. We wanted you to know early so you can ignore them." Oaktail said, looking at all the kits in turn.

"Okay." they all replied at once, then fell about laughing about it.

Their parents glanced at each other, and Dawnheart said, "See? No problem."

**AN: Okay. That's it. So endeth my story, Thunder's Echo. BUT DO NOT DESPAIR, FOR THIS VERY DAY I AM BEGINNING A NEW STORY! IT MAY BE LAME! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Reviews answered:**

**The Huntress of the Shadows- This is a sequel. And tell Tigerstar if he comes close to me I will order upon him the demonic leader and pharaonic deputy of FieldClan!**

**RainEpelt- YES! I have another story for Warriors. And one for AtLA. And one for Ōkami. And- yeah, you get the point.**

**Cherrydawn5- Please, spare me. At least the kits aren't too judgmental. **

**Spottedmask12- The prophecy was fulfilled. Remember how I said in the first prophecy "the black bird threatens always with love", then here I said "For Dawn beware the Oak"? That meant love. I TOTALLY FORGOT ECHOBREEZE'S POWER, SO FORGIVE ME! Nightstorm was lonely until he realized Breezepetal loved him so much. There. I MIGHT make a few little one-shots about this story and these characters, but it all depends. **

**I'm sorry it's ending, but I feel the inexorable need to move on. Plus everything that happened happened, so I just need something else. **

**I'm so happy you all loved it, but please, I just need another project. I promise to keep writing- you can still find me in other fandoms. And I'm not leaving Warriors, I have lots more. So just chill-ax. I have lots more planned. **

**Keep reading and don't rot your brains too much, my lovely readers and wondrous friends. **

**~ Bou**


End file.
